


Don't use food oil - Lolix (Felix x Locus

by Albme94



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: God - Freeform, M/M, another AU?, i thought i didnt know how to write the characters, im posting this in class, its another fluff, lolix, ok, ok ok, so i need to know if i did it ok, so its a tiny bit porn? but not really, so please tell me what you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: So technically I got this idea from gaming Dragon Age 2 again... Because Isabella said she imagined Fenris 'Glistering' as in basically 'Oil'.... far fetched? Yeah thats my brain for you. I try to game but the need to write fanfics just happen!>w





	

"...Felix, what did you do?" Locus held his voice firm as he looked at the smaller mercenary half dressed in armor.  
His body suit was glistening and the armor on top was almost on.  
He wore his helmet and was quiet, uncharacteristically quiet. 

Locus picked up the random armor pieces and put them on the table, before walking over to the smaller man who sat on the ground; his palms were greasy.  
"...Felix."   
"What."  
"What did you do?" Glad he had his helmet off, for Locus gave a soft smile.

"I... I just thought, It'd be better a-and easier to put it on if.."  
Felix's voice was low and a hint of ashamed.  
Locus looked around the room and spotted a bottle a bit behind the closet; he got up and walked towards it. Felix grabbed his ankle and let out a whimper,  Locus stopped and looked down.

"...I can see what it is from here "  
Felix swallowed heavily.  
"And I noticed it was gone from the kitchen."  
If Felix had a tail, it'd be between his legs by now.

"...why did you -how did you... Felix" he let out a sigh. "Cooking oil,  Felix, it's for >cooking< not--" he gestured around Felix "--on you! " 

He let go of his ankle and sniffled softly. Locus sat down and popped off Felix's helmet, his eyes were glistening and he looked very uncomfortable, he rubbed his privates.

"Do you need help?"   
Felix lifted his head and looked into the helmet; then silently nodded.  
The green armored man grabbed the pieces from his body and put them with the rest, until his body armor was all that was left.

It was very oiled up, like he fell into a dam of oil.  
He managed to get the zipper down; it was a 50-50 feeling to see Felix's butt, because that means easier to wash and also he had told him to stop going 'commando', the gloves was almost impossible to get off. 

His fingers were small, like a child's, he lifted him up by the shoulders and got him to stand,though the pool of oil made it difficult for him.  
Leaning on Locus support; both hands on shoulders, Locus slowly dragged and nipped the body suit down.

It easily slid down up until a hand held his wrist. Locus looked up and Felix clenched his jaw, looking down he saw he was about to pull it over his dick.

Swallowing; he proceeded, he carefully pulled it over the butt and ever more carefully over his half erect member.

He got the suit off and looked up at the naked man in front of him; his skin was glistening, scars and muscles around his torso. His gloved thumb slowly caressed his hip bone, where also a knife had been planted a while back, a deep cut red scar was still visible.

Locus got up and held Felix's face, his voice calm and authorised. "You should shower."   
Then proceeded to walk to the bathroom and get, what Felix called 'baby powder' , Felix just stood there.

"Come over here"   
And Felix did, holding hands casually in front of his dick. "Uhm L-Locs? " he had a very submissive voice; Locus had undressed to his boxers, grabbing Felix's hand, he leaded him to the shower.

Turning on the water, Felix jumped by the feeling of cold. The water bobbled up on the floor as the oil ran off him, after a while Locus stepped forward and grabbed the soap.

He nodded against him, getting one back.

Warm hands washed his torso and back, Felix's eyes looked down.   
"L-Locs..."  
"Felix?"  
His face tilted up at the taller; moving closer to his face but stopping right at his lips. He could sense the warm air coming. Locus moved closer until they lustfully took each other in.

Felix let his hand caress Locus face and the other on his hip, pulling him closer.

After an hour of soft kisses and caressing, they went out the shower. Felix still being greasy he got the so called 'baby powder' patted on him, all of him.  
Locus got him in some boxers and put him in the bed; carefully placed the cover over them, got behind him to spoon.

"Felix?"  
"Mmm?" He could barely open his eyes.  
"why did you use cooking oil?"  
Felix was quiet as he nuzzled into Locus arm.  
"Feeelix ~" Locus said with a teasing voice.  
With that Felix made snore sounds.  
Locus knew he wasn't asleep, but let him be.  
Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> So technically I got this idea from gaming Dragon Age 2 again... Because Isabella said she imagined Fenris 'Glistering' as in basically 'Oil'.... far fetched? Yeah thats my brain for you. I try to game but the need to write fanfics just happen!  
> >w


End file.
